Hijikata Toshizo
Vice-Commander Hijikata Toshizo is a main protagonist and the second-in-command of the Brothehood of the Fae; he is a Laoch (a warrior Fae), the head of the Warrior Family of Hijikata and reveled as the Devil of the Fae for his cold nature and ruthless fighting style. He ends up saving Chizuru Yukimura, a human doctor, and becomes her Cosantóir (protector) in order for her to safely uncover clues as to who she is in the Fae world. History Hijikata was born on May 31st, 1984 to Takuro and Aishi Hijikata as their only son in Tokyo, Japan, he was doted on by his elder sister Toku and became very protective of her, the family moved to Seattle when Hijikata was three as it was where the Emperor resided and his father wanted to be able to protect the Emperor; he was trained at an early age to become both a warrior and leader by his father, who always pushed Hijikata to his limit and is blamed for being the reason why Hijikata is so emotionless; Hijikata loved his mother Aishi very much and grew angry at his father whenever he went off with another woman as he could not handle seeing his mother's heart breaking which resulted in him vowing to respect every woman as a true warrior should. When Hijikata was thirteen his mother and father were both murdered by the Dark Ones, fueling his desire to become a warrior to defend his kind in order to prevent the same thing happening to other Fae families; he slowly became feared for his power and soon was named "the Devil of the Fae", as he grew older and became more handsome, he attracted the attention of various women but showed no interest in any; he joined the Brotherhood of the Fae when he was eighteen and became the second-in-command when he was twenty. Appearance Hijikata is described as being god-like with perfectly sculpted cheekbones, broad shoulders, a chisled jaw, a prominent chin and brow, a broad forehead and is very well-built, he has long raven hair that falls to his waist and violet eyes that "hold a secret to them" according to Chizuru; he also has various tattoos on his body due to his heritage and many scars. Hijikata often wears leather jackets, muscle shirts, leather pants and motorcyle boots that are black in color, he also appears to adorn trench coats, jeans and sweaters on occasion; when appearing in front of the Elders or the Emperor himself he is known to wear formal attire in order to show respect. Personality Hijikata, due to his father's influence, is often described as being cruel and emotionless, he acts cold to most and is known for being merciless with his opponents, he is strict and enforces the rules of the Brotherhood harshly with the punishment for breaking them being seppuk; he is very collected and stoic, rarely losing his compure but he loses his temper quickly if the people he cares for are threatened, especially if it's his sister or Chizuru. Hijikata is often revered as a great hero and warrior, however he possesses doubts about himself and it proves to be his weakness when people compare him to his father, he wishes to fight and become a warrior of his own right and not be shadowed by his father's name; he also holds a deep respect for women due to the way he saw his father treat his mother, he treats every woman with chivalry (which is why women fall for him easily) and will defend any women in danger; he won't stand to see any woman being harmed or violated and this is especially true when it comes to Mitsu, his sister and Chizuru. Though he hides it behind a stoic facade, Hijikata has a gentle side that is rarely seen; he is shown to comfort Chizuru when she is distressed and is very kind-hearted towards young children as shown when he connects with a young boy whose father, just like Hijikata, is pressuring him to become a warrior; he despises the Elders with a burning passion whenever they show no regard for innocent lives if it means furthering their own means, proving he has morals and posseses a determination to protect the innocent; he shows loyalty to few besides the Brotherhood, his sister and Chizuru and is not above breaking the Codex if it means saving their lives, he is shown to have a seductive side to him, though he has firmly stated that he would never bed a woman before marriage unless it was a woman he truly loves, and is incredibly intelligent and a skilled strategist. Abilties and Skills Magical Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''Hijikata posseses immense strength and is able to face enemies who are bigger than him and take them down with his bare hands; he also posseses the ability to lift heavy objects, restrain enemies larger than him and punch a hole through powerful barriers. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Hijikata is incredibly fast and is able to dodge bullets and knives easily, he moves so fast he appears to be a blur and vanishes into mid-air and can take down multiple enemies. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Hijikata is very agile, being able to jump from long distances and heights and land perfectly; he has incredible reflexes and can deflect various attacks easily. *'Immortality: '''Hijikata, as a Fae, does not age normally and will live for centuries. Category:Fae Category:Male